Dysfunctional Family
by Toomi
Summary: Written for a promt challenge on the CV thread at GW.


AN: Written for the C/V prompt challenge on the GW C/V thread. Prompt at end of fic.  
Pairings: C/V, minor S/J  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: References to Heroes, Avenger 2.0.

"You having a good time?" Cam sank onto the grass next to Vala squinting in the bright sunshine.

"Yup." She smiled brightly back at him but he could see that something was bothering her.

"You eaten?" Instead of waiting for her answer he offered her a hand and helped her up.

It had been the General's idea, or so Sam claimed. He was in Colorado Springs for the weekend and with the nice weather apparently couldn't resist having a bbq to which he invited what seemed like half the base. Sam had invited SG-1 while Jack had invited everyone else. So far there were about 30 people congregating in Sam's back yard while the General happily burned the second batch of burgers.

Cam let go of Vala's hand as he led her towards the crowd away from her solitary vantage point on the lawn. She had been engrossed watching everyone interact off base as it wasn't something she saw often. Her teammates she was used to, the General and his sarcastic sense of humour she was still getting used to, but most of the others she had never interacted with outside of Cheyenne Mountain. There were a few kids running around, shrieking with laughter as Walter chased them around the yard as the adults formed groups mixing up the scientists, civilians and military folks.

Despite the noise and activity Vala felt calm, at peace. There was something about the people that she worked with, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Her musings broke as Cam handed her a plate with a slightly charred burger on it. Jack waved his beer at her as she nodded her thanks for the food and wandered to a quieter spot to eat. Even though she'd been among the people of the SGC for a year she still found new things about those she worked with. Despite the frequent ups and downs they had become a close knit group and to her amazement had accepted her for who she was.

A shout of glee as Sam ran towards the gate had Vala wondering who the newcomer was. At her side Daniel filled her in. Cassie, the young woman that she'd heard about had arrived early and was being greeted eagerly by Sam and Jack while explaining that her bags were in the car. She watched as Cam introduced himself and waved her over. Declining, she smiled as Daniel excused himself to say hello, content to sit back and be the spectator.

Time flew by as many more people came and went as shifts began and ended. Most stayed to have something to eat, catch up with friends and relax. As the evening chill began to make it's presence known Cam joined Vala on the deck and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah." The one word accompanied by a sigh of contentment carried a slight hint of sadness with it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's been a good day." She barely whispered the words but he heard her clearly.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Today, well, it was a perfect day." Vala contemplated how she wanted to word the next sentence and after a slight pause continued. "It's just that most of the folks here have lost someone important to them doing what they do. Daniel and Sha're, Cassie and her mother, Sam and her father. Tomorrow we'll head out and do what we do never knowing who's next. I mean Chloe could loose Felger..."

Cam's snort interrupted Vala and earned him a glare. It wasn't often Felger went off-world as the few times he had General O'Neill had not been too pleased to say the least, but he got her point.

"I could loose you." Vala turned away from him not wanting him to see the tears that were forming at the thought.

"Vala, it's a chance we all take just being inside the mountain. Hell, it's a chance we all take just being alive. The thing that gets everyone through all the bad stuff is that we're all one big family. I mean, we've got the clutz, Siler, the brains, Sam, the protective father, General O'Neill..."

"He better not hear you say that." Vala said while laughing.

"But you get my point. If anything happens we're all here, just one large slightly dysfunctional family."

"Hey Mitchell you helping with the cleanup?" Jack's voice carried towards them.

"Gotta run, 'dad's' got chores for me to do." Cam leaned down to kiss Vala who was still laughing and ran down the steps to the yard to help out.

Before heading inside to see if she could help in there Vala thought about what Cam had said. He was right, they were a family, one she couldn't imagine living without.

* * *

_AN: Promt was Family._


End file.
